Watch Out for The Pink Menace
by XangelX19
Summary: She stayed as quiet as possible, almost not breathing. The only thing she heard was the rapid beating of her heart... wait a minute, it pounded a little bit too fast and irregularly. That's when she realized, there was a second heartbeat from another gem standing very close by. A chuckle breathed right into her ear...


Watch Out for The Giggling Pink Menace

Yellow Pearl walked through the hallway on her way to a kindergarten. She received orders from Yellow Diamond to check it and report back. There seemed to be some sort of malfunction.

She walked through the halls alone, when she suddenly heard a sound behind her. She turned, arching an eyebrow, but didn't notice anything strange. She shrugged, probably some machine. She continued with her task, but then she heard it again. A giggle, almost inaudible, came from the other side of the corridor.

'Who's there?' She asked, on guard.

Yellow Pearl narrowed her eyes, trying to find the gem responsible.

'Show yourself!'

Suddenly, the light went out and complete darkness enveloped her.

'H-hey, turn the lights back on!'

She moved slowly, step by step, while groping with her hands. This wasn't supposed to happen! Yellow Diamond would be angry if she didn't report back soon. Who knows what will happen to her! Just wait when she gets her hands on the one who played this dumb prank. She shook out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

'Eep!' She shrieked, as she fell down. Quickly she got up.

'Who are you?'

No answer.

'As the Pearl of Yellow Diamond, I demand you to reveal yourself!' She tried to sound confident, though, she couldn't stop the tremble in her voice.

There was still no answer but the same giggle she had heard earlier.

Yellow Pearl had had enough of this nonsense.

'Stop this now or I will tell Yellow Diamond.' But that only encouraged the giggling to continue and become worse. It was behind her, next to her, close by and then far away again. It was everywhere! Yellow Pearl put her hands on her ears, trying to keep the giggles out. She began to run.

She ran and ran, faster and faster, only to crash into a wall.

'Oww…' She groaned, rubbing her nose. 'That hurt.' A sound in the distance made her alert again, standing up. She heard footsteps coming her way, then there was silence. She knew it was still there, just waiting to scare her to death again.

She stayed as quiet as possible, almost not breathing. The only thing she heard was the rapid beating of her heart… wait a minute it pounded a little bit too fast and irregularly. That's when she realized, there was a second heartbeat from another gem standing very close by. A chuckle, breathing right in her ear.

Yellow Pearl was certain that her heart skipped a beat. Her body trembled, her knees shook and her heart went faster.

Meanwhile, the gem who stood next to her sure must enjoying this, for she started to uncontrollably giggle again.

'S-stop… please! Please stop it!' Yellow Pearl pleaded, but the giggles only became louder and louder until it turned into full laughter.

Her knees were so weak now that she sunk to the ground. She shut her eyes close, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. Then the thing happened…

'BOO!'

Two hands grabbed her shoulders, causing Yellow Pearl to jump high while letting out a loud shriek. She backed down to a corner, holding her arms before her face as a matter of protection. She hyperventilated and her back was covered in sweat.

She waited for the attack, but instead heard joyful laughter.

'Haha! You should've, haha! Seen your haha! face! Haha!' The one who said this barely could speak out the words.

Confused, Yellow Pearl looked up. The lights turned on and the gem who was laughing was none other than Pink Diamond herself, who now rolled over the ground.

'P-Pink Diamond?' She wheezed.

'That was amazing!' Pink hiccupped, as she staggered to her feet. 'Pearl! You can come out now!'

Pink's Pearl appeared around the corner, carrying a screen.

'Did you get it?'

'Yes, My Diamond. I filmed the whole thing.' She said, as she turned the screen to Pink's direction. On it, played a video of Pink scaring the hell out of Yellow Pearl.

Pink snorted it out from laughter again.

'Oh Pearl! We should do this more often!'

'I don't think the gems will survive that, My Diamond.' She grinned, as she turned to Yellow Pearl, who stood nailed to the ground, her face paler than ever, and her eyes wide open.

'Oh poor gem!' Pink, now worried, hurried to her. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would cause a reaction like this.' She kneeled down and put a hand on Yellow's shoulder. 'Are you ok?'

'I-I will be fine, Pink Diamond.'

'Are you sure?'

Yellow Pearl nodded.

Pink smiled. 'You did great, by the way! We got an awesome video. Do you want to see it?'

'Uhm, no thank you, Pink Diamond. I really must get my report done for My Diamond.' Yellow Pearl said. 'If you'll excuse me.'

'Oh right. Good luck!' Pink waved her goodbye, when Yellow Pearl walked to the nearest warp pad. Just before she warped away she heard Pink say: 'Pearl, I just got an amazing idea! Let's go scare Yellow Diamond instead.'

Well, if Yellow Pearl knew one thing, it was that Yellow Diamond doesn't like to get distracted with some silly games. After she got her report, she would go warn her Diamond of the giggling pink menace. Because that can only end one way: very, very bad…


End file.
